


Mission To Capture His Heart ~ Matsuoka Rin (Bonus Edition)

by missingnins



Series: Mission To Capture His Heart [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Literature, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Smut, bonus stories, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnins/pseuds/missingnins
Summary: RinXReaderThe bonus chapter for "Mission To Capture His Heart" series.Explicit rating because of the last chapter within the collection.p.s. It is highly recommended that the main story is read first.





	1. Bonus 1

**Special 1! Mission Begin.**

 

"Hey~! [F/N]!" Gou ran toward you. "Have you heard? A new amusement park is opening up near here!"

 

"Hmm? Cool!" you were packing up your things preparing to leave.

 

"Oh, and [F/N]-chan!"

 

"What is it Kou-chan?"

 

"A few days ago… What were you doing with my brother at the beach?" Gou moved closer to your face.

 

"Oh, you mean that day…" you touched your scarf and re-adjusted it a bit, making sure Gou wouldn't see the mark left behind by a certain someone.

 

Gou's eyes widen, she seems to have realized something. "[F/N]-chan! You confessed to my brother already haven't you!"

 

As Gou said so, she tugged on your scarf, enough to cause it to fall off.

 

"Gou-chan! Did you say [F/N]-chan confessed to Rin-chan?" Nagisa poked his head through the door, followed by Haruka, Makoto, and Rei.

 

"Yep, they're together now!" Gou hugged your arm which is holding onto the scarf. Because of that, you were unable to put it back on.

 

"K-Kou-chan! I never said anyth-"

 

"[F/N]." Haruka interrupted.

 

"What is it Haru?" you were slightly annoyed at the interruption.

 

"Did a shark bite your neck?"

 

Haruka's question caused your face to heat up.

 

"Eh? [F/N]-chan! That's dangerous! You should go see a-" Makoto failed to finish his sentence as he realized what the "bite mark" Haruka was talking about actually was. A love mark.

 

Pulling your arm away from Gou's grasp, you quickly put your scarf back on and run toward the door. Good thing the school has ended, you could just run off away from the campus. However, before you could run too far away, you could hear Nagisa's voice shouting out.

 

"I bet last saturday [F/N]-chan and Rin-chan went on a date together and Rin-chan left her a love mark!"

 

Feeling your face heating up even more, you pulled your scarf up further and rushed toward Samezuka academy.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Rin-kun!" you waved toward Rin who's standing in front of Samezuka academy.

 

"Hey! [F/N]!" Rin waved back to you before walking over.

 

"I heard that there's an amusement park opening up near hear."

 

"So you wanna ask me out?"

 

"Well… wanna go there for a… date?"

 

"How about this saturday?" As Rin asked you, he sneaked his hand to your scarf and swiftly removed it from your neck.

 

"Sure~!" you answered eagerly.

 

"To tell you the truth, I was going to keep this scarf if you didn't agree…" Rin looked up from the scarf to look at you.

 

"But since you did, I'm still gonna keep it." Rin gave you a smirk before swinging the scarf around his own neck.

 

"Aren't you hot with the scarf on?" you giggled at your boyfriend.

 

"I always am."

 

Now, you weren't expecting _that_ sort of reply. "Oi! Like… seriously…"

 

"Well, your scarf's thin… so no problem."

 

"Even though it's summer?"

 

"People need to know you're mine."

 

You blushed at the statement as well as realizing how the love mark on your neck is exposed.

 

"Hm? Or is one mark isn't enough?"

 

Your face redden even more. Not knowing what to do, you leaned in toward Rin's chest and hid your face within his shirt. As you did so, you could feel Rin's hand on you back, hugging you and pushing you closer to him.

 

**Special 1 End! Mission Accomplished.**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"Rin!…" Seijuro looked around, "Where did that guy go?"

 

"Seijuro-senpai." Aiichiro tapped on Seijuro's shoulder.

 

"What is it Aiichiro?"

 

"Rin-senpai went to see [F/N]-senpai. Do you have something to tell him?"

 

"I was going to invite him somewhere… but never mind that." Seijuro suddenly remembered something. "Ah, talking about Rin…" Seijuro stared at Aiichiro. "If you knew he was going on a date at the beach the other day, why didn't you said so?!"

 

"…..I only knew that they were going out but not _where_."

 

Seijuro sighed, "Well… anyway, let's go to the new amusement park this Saturday. I heard that they have a water park as well!"


	2. Bonus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd Bonus Chapter! Prompt: At the Amusement Park~!

**Special 2! Mission Begin.**

 

"Rin~!" You tugged on Rin's arm trying to gain his attention.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Can we... go up the ferris wheel?" you gaved Rin your best puppy eye, "Please~?"

 

Rin smirked before leading you toward the direction of the ferris wheel.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Oi, you're the one who asked to come up here... So why are you shaking?" Rin asked you a bit confused.

 

"I'm..... n-not scare...." You said that but your shaking. "I just need... to get used to it... first..."

 

"........"

 

"C-can I.... sit with you?"

 

Rin patted on the spot next to him.

 

As you got up and tried to move over, the ferris wheel stopped abruptly causing you to lose balance and fall on Rin. To make matters worst, the impact caused the cabin shook hardly. The see-through floor isn't helping neither. Being startled, you clung onto Rin.

 

"Don't worry, some people are getting up. See?" Rin pointed downward to show you the situation.

 

"Hm~?"

 

"What is it?"

 

"Isn't that Aiichiro-kun and Seijuro-senpai?"

 

" _What_?" Rin looked down again and facepalmed. "Can't I go on a date peacefully without encountering someone I know?"

 

You giggled at Rin's expression. "Well, isn't it fine? They're not bothering us so..."

 

Turning around to look at the water park area, Rin tried to ignore the existence of his teammates. "Yeah... as long as it's not the Iwatobi's g-" Rin paused when he spotted someone.

 

Following Rin's eyesight, you saw what caused him to halted his sentence.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Haru! I know it's a pool but, PLEASE DON'T STRIP!" Makoto begged his friend for who-knows-how-many-times.

 

"I'm wearing my swimming trunks." Haruka deadpanned.

 

"But still, can't you go change it the bathroom?! It's just around the corner."

 

"....It's a waste of time." Finishing his sentence, Haruka got out of his clothes and jumped into the pool.

 

"Mako-chan... you should've expected that. It's a water park afterall." Nagisa patted Makoto on the back. "Now that Haru-chan went in... I will to!"

 

"W-wait! Nagisa! I thought you said you forgot your swimsuit?" Makoto eyes widen while Gou covered her eyes and peeked.

 

"SKINNY DIPPIN-" Nagisa was pulled back by Makoto before he was able to take off his pant.

 

"No. Nagisa, I don't want to get kicked out and there's a store around the corner." Makoto dragged Nagisa over to the store.

 

"Awww... no fair!" Nagisa pouted but complied.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Seeing them makes me want to swim." You smiled lightly as you gazed down at the Iwatobi High swim team.

 

"....Are you trying to make me go see them?"

 

You shook your head. "I'll only go if you want to."

 

Staring out the window, Rin murmurred something. "Hasn't it been a while since we swim together?"

 

"A few years actually... since you went to study abroad." Leaning against Rin's shoulder, you answered him quietly.

 

"Wanna go swim together again?"

 

"But I didn't bring my swimsuit..."

 

"Me neither." Rin turned to face you. "We'll go buy one." He smiled, a real smile, not a smirk.

 

As the ferris wheel came to a stop, the two of you walked out and headed to the water park area.

 

".........but isn't Haru-kun there as well?" you asked as you grabbed onto Rin's hand.

 

"Nevermind them."

 

**Special 2 End. Mission... Status Unknown?!**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

Seijuro and Aiichiro walked out of a movie theater.

 

"Aiichiro, let's go to the water park area!" Seijuro told his kouhai as he tossed popcorns into his mouth.

 

Aiichiro stared at a candy stand.

 

"Oi, Aiichiro! What are you looking at?"

 

Aiichiro didn't respond.

 

"You want cotton candy?"

 

"I think I saw Rin-senpai and [F/N]-senpai..."

 

Seijuro raised an eyebrow.

 

_~To be continue~_


	3. Bonus 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RinXReader.  
> Continuation from Bonus Chapter 2. Prompt: At the water park?!
> 
> Implied Slight!NagisaXRei, Slight!MakotoXHaru, Slight!AiichiroXSeijuro (If you pay attention to it)

**Special 3! Mission Begin.**

 

".........." You stared at all the swimsuits available to you at the water park's sport gear store.

 

"What's wrong [F/N]?" Rin gave you a confused expression. "I thought you said you needed a swimsuit."

 

"I can't choose one..." You looked around at all the choices available. "It been a while since I've swim... not to mention brought I swimsuit..."

 

"........."

 

Turning to face Rin, you could see that he already got himself a swimsuit. "Mind helping me choose?"

 

A smirk formed on Rin's lips.

 

_I take that back. I have a bad feeling about this._

 

Rin smirked even wider, "I'm pleased to be of help to you [F/N]." Walking passed you, Rin picked out a swimsuit.

 

Your eyes widen at the object in Rin's hand.

 

"How about this-"

 

You instantly threw your bag right at Rin's face. "Heck no! Not a _monokini_. Just... no."

 

"Hmm? But didn't you asked for my-"

 

"Make it appropriate!" You turned around to pick a [favorite color/pattern] skirted bikini.

 

"That one would look good I you."

 

"I'm trying this on!" You turned away from Rin and headed toward the changing room.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"If you knew which one you wanted... why did you asked for my help?" Rin put an arm around your exposed waist.

 

"I wanted to know which swimsuits you think would suit me."

 

Rin moved closer to whisper into your ear. "Well, I think the one you're wearing suits you the best."

 

The two of you then headed toward various attractions. Unbeknownst to you, a group of people are following you not so far behind

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"I told you I saw Rin-senpai." Aiichiro pointed toward Rin and you as he showed Seijuro that what he said earlier was true.

 

"Eh? Rin-chan is here?" Nagisa happened to walk passed by the Aiichiro and Seijuro right at the moment.

 

"He's with [F/N]-senpai." Aiichiro told Nagisa.

 

"Eh~? Is brother and [F/N]-chan on a date~?" Gou's eyes sparkled as she caught up with Nagisa.

 

"K-Kou-chan, you're here too?" Seijuro turned to face Gou.

 

"Anyway~ I think we should follow them!" Nagisa suggested.

 

"W-wait! I don't think that's a..." As Makoto spoke, everyone else followed Nagisa. "...good idea..." Makoto dropped his head in defeat seeing that no one listened to his warning.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Rin suddenly looked behind him.

 

"Is something over there Rin-kun?" You tried to find what Rin is looking at.

 

".......I feel like we're being followed." Rin narrowed his eyes.

 

"Followed?" You tilted your head to the side. "By who?"

 

"I don't know... Maybe them." Rin sounded cautious.

 

"Them?"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Everyone (Nagisa, Gou, Rei, Makoto, Aiichiro, and Seijuro) quickly hide behind the nearest object, a vending machine.

 

"D-did he... noticed us?" Gou panicked.

 

"Rei-chan! Why didn't you hide!" Nagisa blamed Rei.

 

"I have no intention of paticipating in this stalking plan since the beginning. It's not beautiful." Rei re-adjusted his glasses before being pulled toward the vending machine by Nagisa.

 

"Hey [F/N]! Do you wanna drink something?" Rin asked you as he approached the vending machine.

 

"He's coming!" Nagisa pushed everyone into the small gap left behind the vending machine.

 

"Why did we agree to come?" Seijuro asked no one in paticular.

 

"We didn't have anything better to do." Aiichiro answered his senpai's question.

 

"Shhh!" Gou quieted everyone down. "They might hear us!"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Hm?" As Rin walked away from the vending machine, he could see someone leg popping out from behind it.

 

"Rin~!"

 

Rin redirected his attention toward you instead.

 

"Did you brought me my [favorite drink]?"

 

Rin tossed it at you.

 

Catching it without failed, you continued you path forward and jumped on Rin, hugging him in the process. "Thank you~!"

 

"You sure can be childish sometimes." Rin ruffled your hair playfully.

 

"I'll take that as a compliment~"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Rei struggles under Nagisa. "You're sitting on my face!"

 

"Sorry Rei-chan! But it's crowded in here." Nagisa shuffled his way out of the back of the vending machine.

 

Looking out, Nagisa saw you and Rin heading toward the *Super Ultra "Love-Love" Water Slide. He quickly pulled everyone out of the hiding spot and continued to follow the two of you.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"R-Rin..." Your face paled as you looked down the water slide. "C-can we... go back?.... please?" You gave Rin a pleading look.

 

".....We already paid to come up here didn't we?" Rin sighed a bit.

 

"B-but..." You're legs are shaking at this point.

 

"Hey, how longer are you two going to take?" The guard at the top seems to be annoyed.

 

"Just let the others go before us." Rin told him before turning back to face you. "Oi, we don't have all days you know."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Rin and [F/N]-chan haven't come down yet..." Gou looked up toward the top of the water slide.

 

"Should we go check them out?" Nagisa suggested.

 

"But they only allows pair- couple, to go up." Rei raised a point.

 

"They didn't say the two has to be opposite gender did they?" Nagisa dragged the rest to follow. "Gou-chan wait at the end incase they come down before we do!"

 

"KOU! Ah- but aren't you guys an odd numbe-" Gou realized that somehow Haruka is in the group since who-knows-when.

 

"Oi! We didn't even agree to this!" Seijuro tried to struggle free but got forced up the water slide by Nagisa.

 

"You have to come too!"

 

"Why should we?!"

 

"It's more fun with lots of people." Nagisa stated simply as he pushed everyone up toward the top.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"I'll be with you, so don't worry and we'll just go down this slide." Rin hold your shoulders.

 

"B-but..."

 

"We'll be at the bottom in no time." Rin moved you closer toward the slide.

 

"I-isn't that even more dangerous?!"

 

"Oi! When are you two love-birds gonna go down this thing?" The guard is obviously pretty annoyed. "It been 10 minutes since you got up here!"

 

"Uwaah!!!"

 

Rin pulled you toward him, barely in time before a large object (or two?) rushed passed where you were standing, then right down the slide.

 

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan! Your turn!" Nagisa shouted behind you before pushing Haruka and Makoto down the slide as well.

 

"Nagisa-kun?" You raised an eyebrow.

 

"Hahahaha!" Nagisa couldn't stop laughing at his sight.

 

Attempting to take a step back, you failed when Nagisa suddenly pushed both you and Rin down the slide together.

 

"Goodluck [F/N]-chan! Rin-chan!" Nagisa shouted before pulling Rei down the slide with him.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Rin hugged you close. "I'm here. Don't worry."

 

"I... feel like we've been on this thing for more than 5 minutes now..." Looking around, you could see that you're not even half way through. "And it's getting faster every second!" You closed you eyes and snugged closer to Rin.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Gou moved away just barely in time before a large splashed appeared in front of her. Followed by three more.

 

"I-is everyone alright?" Gou looked around worriedly.

 

Rin got up and held you bridal style. "Damn Nagisa, what the hell were you thinking?"

 

"Haha! You didn't came down, so I pushed you." Nagisa spoke frankly.

 

"Rin-kun... you can put me dow-" Before you could finish your sentence, Rin tossed you over his shoulder and walk toward the exit of the water park.

 

"We're leaving."

 

"..........."

 

"Let's go continue our fun somewhere more private."

 

**Special 3 End! The rest is up to imagination?!**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"Na.gi.sa.!" Makoto called out enraged.

 

"What is it Mako-chan?"

 

"What was all that for?!" Makoto walked his way over to Nagisa.

 

"Hahahaha! You should have seen yourself hugging Haru-chan! Your face was priceless!" Nagisa then turned toward (what he think is) Seijuro and Aiichiro. "I didn't think you two would looked that cute-... Where did they go?"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"I'll never go on that thing again." Seijuro muttered.

 

Nodding, Aiichiro responded, "Neither am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the water slide something like this >> http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fairytail/images/thumb/9/92/LoveLove_Slider.png/500px-LoveLove_Slider.png


	4. Bonus 4

**Special 4! Mission Begin.**

 

"[F/N]-chan~~!!!!!"

 

Looking up from watching Haruka and Makoto swimming, you could see Nagisa grinning widely at you. "What is it Nagisa-kun?"

 

"Are you free this long weekend?" Nagisa's eyes were sparkling as he asked you the question.

 

Couldn't think of any plans you have, you picked up your phone to check if any asked you to go anywhere with them. However, before you could do so, Nagisa grabbed your hand and took your phone away from you.

 

"N-Nagisa-kun!!!"

 

"No, [F/N]-chan. I asked you first so you have to answer me now!"

 

_Eh? But… Rin might-_

 

"If you're not answering then I'll take it as…" Nagisa turned around and start mimicking you, "Yes, Nagisa-kun~!! I'm free to go anywhere with you guys~!"

 

"…Nagisa-kun…. was that supposed to be me?" _Doesn't even look like me…_

 

"So are you free [F/N]-chan?" Nagisa gave you his puppy-eyes.

 

You sighed at Nagisa's actions, "Fine Nagisa, I'm free. But where are we go-"

Nagisa ran off without listening to you.

 

"….ing"

 

\-------------------------------------

 

_I still don't know where we're going this weekend…._

 

Walking along the hallway, you saw Nagisa talking to Haruka. Nagisa seemed to be convincing Haruka something. _Maybe about the weekend?_ Trying to figure out what they're talking about, you moved a little closer, although not yet enough to hear what they were saying. Haruka's facial expression is clearly annoyed, but all of a sudden, he became very excited. _I bet Nagisa-kun must've told Haru something about water..._

 

As you were left in your train of thoughts, you didn't noticed Haruka walking up to you.

 

"[F/N]."

 

"Uwah! H-Haru?! W-when… did you get here?!"

 

"…………"

 

"…………"

 

"Did Nagisa told you about the hot-spring?"

 

"Hot-spring?"

 

"He said Rei got a discount to a very huge hot-spring that's very popular right now…"

 

"………."

 

"So we're going there this weekend."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

*Beep* *Beep*

 

_A message?_

 

Picking up your phone, you read the incoming message.

 

**` This weekend I'll be going to the hot-spring with the swim team. You know, the one that's very popular right now. - Matsuoka Rin` **

 

_Isn't that…… The one we're also going to?_

 

You decided to call Gou to confirm something.

 

"Hello?"

 

"Kou-chan!!"

 

"What is it [F/N]-chan?"

 

"Did you… by any chance…… told your brother that we're going to the hot-spring?"

 

"Eh? No… Is there something?"

 

"Ah, no, nothing at all! Bye bye!" you hung up.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Gou stared at her phone.

 

"Weird…."

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Grinning widely, you replied back to the text Rin sent you.

 

**` Is that so… See ya then~! - [F/N]` **

 

_Now I can't wait for the weekend!!!_

 

**Special 4 End. To be continue~**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

_See ya?_

 

Rin stared at his phone confusedly.

 

_Don't tell me… They're going as well?_


	5. Bonus 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from Bonus #4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a lemon~

**Special 5! Mission Begin.**

 

After the long trip, you've finally arrived at the current-so-popular hot-spring with the Iwatobi's swim team.

 

"Woah it's huge!" You couldn't help but appreciate the scenery before you.

 

"Rei, how did you get the discount for such a great place like this?" Gou couldn't help but asked.

 

Rei readjust his glasses with his signature position, " The second prize for the lottery at the market is 50% discount to the hot-spring for 3 people, and I got it _twice_!"

 

"W-wait! If _this_ is the second prize then… What exactly _is_ the grand prize?!" Makoto questioned Rei in utter shocked.

 

Rei went silent for a moment. " _FREE_ stay at this hot-spring, 4 days-3 nights, for 3 people."

 

" _WHAT?!_ " Everyone were shocked at the information informed to them.

 

"Rei-kun! Do you know who got the grand prize?" you asked.

 

"Ummm… He looked quite familiar actually… I think he was wearing the Samezuka's uniform as well?"

 

"Eh? Don't tell me it's my br-"

 

"No, I think it's-" before Rei could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by someone unexpected.

 

"Gou-kun!!"

 

"Him!!" Rei point toward Mikoshiba who is eagerly running toward Gou. "He's the one who got the grand prize!!!"

 

" _WHAT?!?!_ " Everyone was even more shocked than before.

 

"I told you not to use 'Gou' and 'kun' together!!" Gou shout at Mikoshiba.

 

"Bu-" However, Mikoshiba wasn't able to respond since someone interrupted him.

 

"Captain! Don't just call other people's sister by their first name!!" Rin seemed somewhat angry.

 

"Brother?" Gou was slightly confuse seeing Rin there as well.

 

"Matsuoka! I'm borrowing your sister~!" Mikoshiba hold onto Gou's hand, "Where should we go Gou-kun~?" Mikoshiba hold onto Gou and walked away somewhere.

 

"W-wait, captain!" Rin called after them but Mikoshiba was already too far to hear it.

 

"………" Everyone was left in silent.

 

"……Fine, whatever! [F/N], let's go!"

 

"R-Rin!!"

 

Haruka, Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, and Nitori stared at the sight before them dumbfounded.

 

"……………"

 

"Well… Let's go to the hot-spring?" Makoto attempted to break the silence.

 

"Mako-chan." Nagisa poked Makoto on the arm.

 

"What is it Nagisa?"

 

Nagisa point toward the small pond in front of the entrance.

 

Looking where Nagisa pointed to, Makoto's jaw nearly dropped. "Haru!!! Wait! The hot-spring is just in front of us!!"

 

Haru didn't care. "Too far."

 

" **NO HARU! DON'T STRIP HERE!!!** "

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"R-Rin!! Where are we going?!"

 

"Isn't it obvious? To my room." Rin answered without turning around

 

"What about the others?"

 

"Just forget them."

 

**Special 5 End. "A guy and a girl alone in a room…" Doesn't that mean-?!**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"Wow Rin, you room is huge!!"

 

"There's even a private hot-spring in the room"

 

"Awesome!!!!" You ran over toward where the hot-spring is.

 

"W-wait! B-but wouldn't this room… cost a whole-"

 

"It's free."

 

"For real?!"

 

"It's part of the lottery's grand prize captain won."

 

While you weren't paying attention, Rin walked behind you and hug around your waist from behind.

 

"R-Rin?"

 

"Let's get in the hot-spring together… Shall we?"


	6. Bonus 6 (Smut)

**Special 6! Mission Begin.**

 

"R-Rin?"

 

"Let's get in the hot-spring together… Shall we?"

 

Rin embrace you around your waist and pulled you closer to him. With one hand under your chin, he tilted your face upward and kissed you. Taking advantage of your slight shock, Rin slipped his tongue into your mouth, exploring every inch he could.

 

While your mind were concentrated on the activities your tongue is participating in, you failed to notice that Rin's arm had left your waist and his hand are currently unzipping your hoodie. That was until you moaned loudly due to Rin's hand groping your breast.

 

"Ahn~!" You could feel Rin smirking against your lips.

 

"Not wearing anything underneath your jacket, I see~"

 

"It's more comfy this wa-Ah~!"

 

While fondling with one of your breast, Rin start licking on the other one.

 

"Heh, your nipple's all hard already. Naughty girl~"

 

"R-Rin~~!"

 

"I wanna hear you moan out my name more~" Rin spoke as he twirled his tongue around your aroused nipple.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

The next thing you could register in your mind is how you were sitting in hot-spring, backed up in one corner, naked, with Rin, naked as well, caging you in-between him.

 

"This is just the beginning" Rin purred into your ear before lifting you up and setting you down on the edge of the hot-spring.

 

"R-Rin….." you blushed at the position you're in.

 

Rin put his hands on both of your thigh, spreading it wider apart. Moving closer to your womanhood, he gave it a light blow which sent shivers down your spine.

 

You couldn't help but feel your whole body getting hotter and hotter with every single contact from Rin.

 

"[F/N]-chan…. you're soaking down here~" Rin licked on the liquid you're dripping with before moving his mouth to your clit and giving it the same treatment he gave your breast earlier.

 

You tilted your head back and moaned out loudly. You could feel your face heat up so much you're pretty sure it's blushing bright red right now.

 

Rin shoved a finger into your opening.

 

"Ahnh~!!! R-Rin~~~!!"

 

Rin shoved in another finger and made a scissor motion. While at the same time, still licking and sucking on your clit.

 

"I'm… going to… come!!"

 

"Come for me [F/N]~" With that said, Rin shoved in a third finger.

 

You couldn't help but come when you felt the sensation, having three of Rin's fingers inside you took you overboard.

 

Pulling out his fingers, Rin licked them clean while smirking at the sight of you panting heavily.

 

"[F/N]… I hope you're not done already, we've just finished the foreplay~" Rin crawled on top of you and position is member at your entrance.

 

"Ah~"

 

Rin slowly push the tip of his member inside you, teasing you, before pulling it back out.

 

"Rin… please…"

 

"Please what?" Rin gave you a playful smirk.

 

"Please put it inside me now… I want you so badly right now!!"

 

"It's all yours" Rin whispered into your ear before slowly pushing into you once again.

 

"F-faster.. Rin!!"

 

"Hmmm? What did you say?"

 

"Move faster please… Rin…"

 

Rin smirked, "But will you be able to handle my full power?"

 

"I… c-can… Ahn~!!" Rin quicken his pacing and shoved into you harder.

 

"Nngh… [F/N].. you're… so tight…"

 

Rin pulled out of you once more, before shoving his member in as fast and as hard as he could in one go, hitting your spot in the process.

 

"Mmh-ahhh… Rin… I'm going to…"

 

"M-me.. too…"

 

Both of you came at the same time. After the release, you were panting heavily, while Rin lay down beside you, panting as well.

 

**Special 6 End. Ecstasy~**

 

\----Extended Ending----

 

"[F/N]…"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Are you ready for _second_ round?"


End file.
